


Undone

by naaatsuuu



Category: The Good Doctor (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naaatsuuu/pseuds/naaatsuuu
Summary: Some shattered fragments. An excruciating journey. A post 3x20 one-shot story. Written in Simplified Chinese.一些碎片，一段旅程。一个后3x20故事。
Relationships: Audrey Lim/Neil Melendez
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Undone

1

得知不明原因肺炎在中国爆发时，Lim刚下当天的最后一台手术，正在办公室收拾东西准备下班。Villanueva送文书过来，也送来了这则令人心生警惕的消息。

其时这场劫难似乎已经在发源地潜行一阵子，并悄然扩散至整个中国，然而她们直到这时才第一次听说这件事。坐落在太平洋彼岸的国度在过去十数年里飞速发展，也似乎日渐开放，早就和她儿时在台湾读书时隔着一湾海峡所想象的地方不一样了，但它又好像从未真正摘下过神秘的面纱，始终被封闭着，被禁锢着，是一个既近且远的世界。

Villanueva知道她尚有父系亲戚在台湾，特意来提醒她。而Villanueva自己则因家族庞大，亲人遍布台湾、中国、香港、新加坡、美国、加拿大多地。平日甚少联络的族人被突如其来的消息骤然拉近了。短则几小时，长也不过数十小时航程的距离，不再是血脉之间难以逾越的鸿沟，更失去了隔绝传染病传播的能力。时逢春节，过此农历佳节的民族和地区不少，人和人之间的往来殊为频密，更会加剧病毒的肆意横行。

因为还在当班，Villanueva很快就离开了。送她出门后，Lim回到办公桌前，将刚刚装进背包的电脑拎出来打开，试图检索更详细的信息。但刚在搜索引擎里键入一行字，还没来得及按回车，她就听到敲门声响起来。门不过是半掩着，透过张开的门缝，她看见被调到Glassman的诊所工作的Reznick推门进来。

“Dr. Lim，原因尚不明确的肺炎在……”看到她的表情，Reznick猛地收住了后半句，“你已经知道了。”

Lim只是点了点头。

Reznick拉开她面前的椅子，坐下来的同时，拿出了手机：“我问了我在医学院时的中国同学，有人给我翻译了Wechat上流传的图片，他们说这次是SARS，是冠状病毒导致的。我认为不一定是SARS，但可能是类SARS冠状病毒。”

Reznick将收到的信息全都发送给她。Lim先读了一遍翻译过来的英文，然后才试图在中文字里再多看出些什么来。阅读中文对她来说并不容易，比照着英文来看，也不过是勉强能理解它们的意思。但其中一张聊天截屏里有肺部CT，从影像上可以看到患者的肺部明显变白。

中国的情况究竟如何，她一时半会很难从中国政府遮遮掩掩透露的只言片语和医生们私底下向亲友和同僚传递的隐晦提醒中判断。但Lim自己曾从急性呼吸系统传染病的魔爪下死里逃生，她知道这类疾病一旦爆发会有多凶狠而迅猛。它很快就会在她少年时常逛的士林和西门町留下脚印，抵达她的台湾亲友身边，而远跨重洋在这一岸着陆也不过是时间问题。

她得争分夺秒，现在开始慎重地制定应对计划，确保物资齐备，合理分配人手，保障医护人员的健康，在正常救治非不明原因肺炎患者的同时，也要做好瘟疫来袭的准备，设置隔离区以安置疑似不明原因肺炎感染者，避免院内传染。

她第一次为新的心胸外科医生已经开始上班而感到庆幸。再晚一些，也许她就不会有时间和精力来招一个新医生了。

2

住院规培的最后一年，她申请到了本院的专科培训项目。匹配结果出来那天，她没有急着一下班就回家，而是一个人在医院门口的长椅上坐了下来。

好几位同事经过时都以为她是因没有匹配到心仪的项目而失落，纷纷出言安慰。但她只是笑一笑，谢过大家的安慰，也不多解释，待他们离开后，复又独自心猿意马地坐着。直到有人走进她的视野，没打招呼就分走了长椅的另一半。他手里托着两份塔可，递了其中一份给她。

Lim接了过来，却只是拿在手上，迟迟不动。医院门口进出的人不多，她将目光投向远处渐沉的夕阳，良久才开口：“我明年要留下来了。”

“这是好消息，恭喜。”

“是啊，这里是我的第一顺位选择。”说罢，Lim拿起塔可，吃了一口。她吃得很慢，甚至有些犹豫。咽下第一口，她顿了顿，才扭头看向身旁坐着的人：“Kashal确定要去纽约了。”

他靠在椅背上，手背贴膝，掌中仍轻握着自己那个塔可。他没说话，但眼神一直跟随着她，认真倾听。

Lim缓缓合眼，沉思片刻才徐徐睁开，说：“其实我心里一直希望这一天晚一点到，我确实想留下来，所以才把这里放到了第一位。但我也很清楚，在工作和这段婚姻之间，我只能二选一。”

他直到这时才开了口：“你现在后悔了吗？”

Lim笑了笑：“不后悔，不可能后悔，但我没办法不难过。”

他们就此沉默下来，各自安静地吃起来午餐。他很快解决掉自己手里的那个塔可，起身去丢了垃圾，回来在她身边坐下之后，才状似不经意地问起来：“你知不知道我为什么选心胸外科？”

“钱多吧。”知道他有意开解，Lim勉为其难地笑笑，胡乱应了一句。

“我不会否认这一点。”他坦诚地笑了，但目光随即变得庄严起来，“不过还有别的原因。”微微一顿后，他继续说，“你不觉得心脏很神奇吗？当你把它握在手里，看着它小小的一颗，怎么能想到它可以有无限的空间容纳下你想装下的一切，无论是过去还是未来。”

“哇哦。”Lim打起精神，极尽所能地夸张感叹，“你知道吧？你握在手里的心脏是有形的器官实体，虽然血液时刻流经它，但里面每个腔室真正能容纳的量是有限的。而有无限空间的心，它本身就是抽象的，是不可丈量的。它们不一样。”

他不置可否，想想却又笑了：“这个嘛，我知道有个例外。”

“什么？”

他故弄玄虚，闭紧嘴巴，大拇指和食指捏到一起，从一侧嘴角移动到另一侧嘴角，假作拉上拉链的样子，好一会儿才在她催促的目光下不疾不徐地回答：“我们永远理性的Audery Lim的心就像她的心脏一样壁垒分明。”

她忍不住笑骂道：“闭嘴，混蛋。”

也许她的心真的无法容纳下一切，所以痛苦才如此不堪忍受。这一次她后悔了。尽管她得以在他的病榻前说出自己的悔恨，也得到了临终之人的理解，但她自知，心里的洞已经永远无法填补。

自入读医学院至今，这一路上她曾见过很多天资卓越的女性因为爱人而不得不牺牲或妥协自己的事业追求。她知道这不过是一个又一个选择，虽然艰难，但当事人大抵甘之如饴，也明白不同的选择之间并没有高下之分，然而自己却在旁观这些故事的过程中，越来越明晰，自己不愿意过上那样的生活，不甘心为任何人放弃自己的事业。

她至今仍然如此确信。她感激他没有同意她为了两人的感情而离开这家医院，假使她当初真的这样做了，她不确定自己是否能够始终无怨无恨。

但她后悔自己断腕般的举动。他从来都不是一个要求爱人为自己牺牲梦想的人，从当初他为了Jessica选择留在这里继续专科培训的时候，她就已经知道了。可她无法相信自己的爱人，更无法相信自己，所以才这样心狠地推开他，直到追悔莫及。

她害怕彼此无法走得更远，却落到了连最后一程都不能陪他的这步田地，在医院不能，在墓地也不能。

3

但他们曾经一起走到了这么远。

她从来没有想过他会死。人固有一死，她明白。但他们的死应当在许多年后，在彼此垂垂老矣，为与己无关的医学案例而互相较劲相持，躺在摇椅上猛敲手杖为自己助威的年纪。而不是现在。

她怎么能想到呢？这根本不是可以想到的事情。谁会无缘无故幻想别人的死亡呢？他们都还很年轻，在这个行业里，这正是如日中天的年纪。

她也没有想过自己会在一年里一次又一次地失去同一个人。更没想到，原来人永远不可能只花两次就彻彻底底失去另一个人。

他存在的痕迹就像是墙上镶嵌的马赛克砖片，一片一片地被侵蚀，继而剥离，脱落，坠到地上。每一声脆响都在她心头划出一道血痕。

他办公室外的铭牌是最早拆掉的。随后，医院的官方网站上不再展示他的个人介绍，只留下一则讣告，眼看着很快就要被新的通知盖过。不知什么时候，内部系统里也没有了他的资料。连她自己也帮着揭下一片砖——她早早招了接任的医生，并为新来的继任者腾出了他的办公室。

人死了之后究竟可以留下什么？

时间一久，逝者存在的痕迹就会由浓转淡，直到完全消失。他像是没有存在过一样，只留下一些辉煌的手术案例。

4

还有一张一美金纸币。

分手后的第二天她就注意到，他把那张用玻璃框装裱的一美金纸币收了起来。她本以为他花掉了，却在参加追思弥撒时，从他父母手中得到了遗物里的纸币。它一直单独躺在他的钱包夹层里，正中央有钱包对折的痕迹。

追思弥撒过后是下葬仪式。他的家族庞大，许多亲友都赶来参加葬礼。黑沉沉的人流向教堂外散去，离开教堂前往墓地。她还要赶回医院工作，不能前去，于是谢过他的父母，汇入黑海，手里紧紧攥着那张纸币，艰难地寻找一个出口。

因为没有开车，她还像来时一样，打了一辆车离开。车停在十字路口等待绿灯时，她回头看了最后一眼，人群仍未散尽，一片片墨色在净白教堂外墙和湛蓝天空的映衬下徐徐涌流。

她闭目养神，眼前却浮现起教堂里瑰丽的彩色玻璃，明亮的金色穹顶，庄重的棕色座椅，平实的木色地板，纯洁的白色墙壁，无不显出华美庄严。想必很适合办婚礼。

感觉到车子再度起步，她睁开眼，红灯已经转绿。司机向前驶离教堂，建筑物和人群渐渐从视野两侧消失。她捏了捏手上的纸币想，自己应该去买个塔可花掉它。

5

在报纸上读到他的讣闻后，Laura担心她，带了女儿一起来找她吃饭。小朋友长得飞快，一转眼已经可以吱吱呀呀地说些只有妈妈才能听懂的话了。她和Laura面对面坐着聊天，小朋友在一边自娱自乐地玩手指头。

Lim的注意力不时被吸引过去，只是看着小小的手指碰在一起就看得入了迷。看着看着，她感觉到Laura隔着一整张餐桌伸出手来握住了她的手腕，这才转过头，对Laura连说了好几次抱歉。

Laura并非在意她不专心听自己说话，反而担忧地问她：“你没事吧？”

Lim露出笑来：“没事啊，能有什么事。”

Laura却说：“这可不是没事的样子。”

Lim轻轻地将手抽出来，重重地将身体抵到卡座的靠背上，端起咖啡喝了一口，才又笑：“我刚才走神了，在想如果有个孩子，这段时间是不是能好过一些。但这太可笑了。”

Laura没有笑：“如果可以再来一次，你会这么做吗？”

Lim又将目光移向小朋友，她浑然不觉两个成年人落在她身上的视线，在婴儿车里玩一玩手指，抓一抓悬挂的风铃，自顾自玩得开心。好一会儿，Lim才摇了一下头，说：“不会，其实我知道自己不会这样做。”

如果他还活着，她想都不会想这件事。他们从来没有真正谈过这个话题，但她清楚，当初跟Jessica分手对他造成了不小的冲击。在那之后，他似乎重新认真考虑过生育的问题，想法也变了许多。而她自己，虽然一直说要开杜卡迪送孩子去上学，但她心里清楚这不过是戏言，也许正是因为她不打算生孩子，才能轻轻松松地开这样的玩笑。更何况他们早就分手了，他也已经不再留恋旧情向前看了。

6

他曾说过这一年来Browne过得并不容易，而他的死显然是雪上加霜。她能看出来，Browne这些日子精神状态不佳，一直在咬牙强撑，于是趁人手充足，外科不那么忙碌时，主动询问Browne是否要休几天假调整。但Browne婉拒了她的好意，只额外要了一天的调休假期。

Lim没有继续劝说，同意了。没想到Browne刚出门不久就折了回来。见门打开后是她，Lim有些惊讶：“怎么了？一天而已，你可以放心休息，医院暂时还应付得过来。”

“你看新闻，疾控中心开始在纽约肯尼迪机场、旧金山机场和洛杉矶机场筛查乘客了。”Browne举起自己的手机示意。

Lim快速地在电脑上浏览了她所指的最新通知，抬起头，提醒道：“那你更应该现在休假，等圣何塞出现第一例，就算你想休假我也不一定可以批了。”

“没关系，我可以不休。”Browne仍然坚定地说，“留到复活节或是圣诞吧，也许到时候我可以外出旅游。”

“那好吧。”Lim这次也没有坚持，“不过平时还是要尽可能让自己休息好，做好准备。”

“我会试试的。”Browne笑了，“你也是，Dr. Lim，好好休息，别硬撑着。”

听到她的话，Lim想起些往事，也笑了起来：“你总是觉得每个人都应该休息。到了自己身上倒是连多一天的假也不要。”

Browne很认真：“但我是对的，你确实应该休息一下。”

7

他去世那天的早晨，她曾经安慰Browne说以后可以一起喝酒。但这没有发生。

她向来不爱跟下属在工作之外有过深的接触，和Browne之间又谈不上合拍，虽然彼此都向对方提出过喝一杯的邀约，却总是阴差阳错碰不上合适的时间，渐渐地两个人都不再提了。

但当Browne为公事来找她，碰上她也不忙的时候，她们会聊上几句，有时一起讨论棘手的病例，有时Browne向她倾诉自己对未来发展的困扰，有时也会聊到和他有关的二三往事。

在只言片语间，她偶尔会想，失去是如此共通又如此隔绝的事情。

她们失去了同一个人，这件事同样给她们带来了伤痛。但同样的痛并不足以让她们心灵相通，也不可能弥补因失去那个人而带来的缺口。归根结底，她们都只能独自承受。

8

很长一段时间里她甚至也不再一个人喝酒。一开始是因为少了一个医生让她忙上加忙，早班夜班叠在一起，又是手术，又是查房，又是行政事务，她连在家小酌一杯的时间都没有，更别提去酒吧了。后来新医生来了，她刚歇口气，COVID-19却紧随其后也来了。随着圣何塞每日新增的病例越来越多，本地医疗资源日益告急，她和院内医生的休息时间也逐渐缩减。她的生活固定成了两点一线，医院，家，医院。

某天在隔离区听到被隔离的患者说州长颁布了行政命令，州内的酒吧都要关停，她才惊觉，也许未来很多天，她都不能再去Crowleys喝酒了。

9

但她重新接纳了所有的速溶咖啡，像在规培时期一样，一包咖啡粉不够就两包，两包不够就三包。

10

某天Reznick送来一份塔可给她做晚餐，她才意识到，原来自己又过上了做住院医生时的极简生活。因为州长的限制令，医院附近的许多餐厅和小摊都已关停，仅有为数不多的几家店还提供外卖服务，医务人员的餐食选择少了很多。

她习惯以三文治和咖啡充饥提神，那天也正要合上电脑如常下楼买晚餐。Reznick敲门进来，把一个热气腾腾的塔可放在她桌上：“这不是你常吃的那家，不过，至少是塔可。”

Lim问她：“说吧，有什么事？”

Reznick笑眯眯地说：“能不能把我调回外科？诊所太无聊了。我想做手术。”

Lim没有让Reznick把塔可拿走，而是提醒道：“我不会因为你请我吃塔可就让你回来。”

Reznick却只是笑笑：“我知道，那我先走了。”

面对着每天跃升的新增病例数仍然能够充满活力，四处为大家打气，帮助同事们振作精神的金发倩影还没走到门口，被Lim喊住了：“我把钱给你吧。”

Reznick转过半个身子，摇头谢绝：“不，不用了。也没多少钱。你知道的，我家有钱。”

“我也没打算给你多少，只有一美金。”她从自己的钱包夹层里，拿出那张纸币，放到桌面。

Reznick怔了怔，说：“那好吧。”

11

本地疫情反反复复，新增病例和死亡人数几度升降后终于渐趋平缓。趁医疗资源的紧张状态有所缓解，她开始安排同事们轮流休假。Andrews来找她，说自己和太太商量过了，反正不方便出远门，城里许多地方又大门紧闭，横竖是无处可去，稍微休息一天补个觉就好，让年轻的住院医生们多休息吧。他们拿着微薄的薪水，还是全医院最辛苦的医生，这段时间他们太不容易了。

Lim好笑地反问，这层他能想到，难道她就想不到吗？

“好吧，我只是来表达一下我的想法。”Andrews微笑说道，然后换了话题，“对了，我们新来的心胸外科医生，做得相当不错，值得夸赞。”

这位医生也曾在本院完成住院规培和专科培训项目，是他们都熟识且看好的年轻人。

“当然。你以前一直不服气她跟了他到心胸外科，现在总算觉得她去对地方了吧？”她扬扬眉，为自己的选择得意道。

然而Andrews却安静盯了她几秒，问道：“他？你连他的名字都不能提了吗？”

Lim呆了呆，明白了他的意思。她想说出来，但她发现自己说不出来，像是被咒语束缚着嗓子一样，无法喊出那个真名。只能用人称代词，他。

“你不能再把他锁在你心里了。你是外科主任，不能这样消耗自己的意志力，你会崩溃的。”Andrews的脸色凝重，“还是，你想把主任的位置让给我？”

Lim没说话。她已经很久没休息过了。她没有心力再去反驳任何人的话。

“把工作放下，休个假，好好睡一觉。然后开车出去，离开圣何塞，离开湾区，或者至少离开这里，找个地方喊一喊，发泄一下。”Andrews又说，“好好地在心里道别。你知道他已经死了，人死了就回不来了。”

12

没过几日，Glassman也来了。寒暄一阵，聊了几句政府抗疫不力，又探讨了一会儿疫苗和药物研发的最新动态后，他直入正题，问她多久没休假了。

她不答反问：“谁跟你说的？”

Glassman直直地望进她的眼睛：“我关心我的医生，需要别人跟我说吗？Audrey，全医院都知道你现在就像是一个机器人，一周七天在医院。你这样大家哪里敢休息？”

“这个房间不是透明的，他们看不到。”Lim避开他的目光。

“他们当然看得到！Andrews坐在这间办公室的时候，你是靠看他房门来判断他在不在的吗？”Glassman不再盯着她看，起身走到了栽满绿植的阳台上。

Lim坐在原位，坚持道：“我告诉过他们，不需要像我一样。”

“很好，因为我不仅在意大家的工作表现，也在意每个人的身心状态。你这样下去会超负荷运转的，适当的时候还是应该让自己休息一下。”Glassman的声音伴着高处的风声呼啸而来。

“我还没到需要休息的时候。”她不愿意在这个问题上纠缠，打开了电脑，继续处理工作。

Glassman从阳台回到房间，关上阳台门，又说：“我不明白为什么你们都不愿意休假，我做梦都希望可以少做些事情。”

他不再停留，径直走向门口。手扶到门上了，他才回过身说：“你知道吗？我曾经也以为疯狂工作可以让我好受一些。”

Lim抬起头，等待着后续。但Glassman却不再说了，只是放轻了声音，最后提议道：“考虑一下，休个假，换换心情。”

13

她从来没有哪一刻比现在更需要这份工作。她不能停下来，在这一连串的动荡和意外中，工作像是汪洋大海里的一叶扁舟，她只有稳稳当当地驶着这只小艇，才不致在风浪中失足溺亡。

14

有时候忙碌一天，回到办公室，她会重新翻阅他临终前的一切手术和治疗记录。跟眼前的COVID-19相比，这实在算不得什么疑难案例，无非是错过了治疗时机，只能眼睁睁地看着他的生命在她眼前消失。

15

开始专科培训的第一年，他们曾一起在急诊室轮岗。有一天夜班刚开始，还不忙，他自己端一杯咖啡，又倒了杯咖啡给她，说礼尚往来，她也该说说她为什么选创伤外科。

她捧着咖啡绞尽脑汁地想了好一会儿，半杯咖啡都喝掉了，才想明白他这是要她礼尚往来些什么。刚要回答，就听到护士接了个电话，说马上要来十几个连环车祸的伤者。

那晚他们再也没来得及说上话，直到第二天清早把所有伤者都处理妥当，两人一前一后进了休息室时，她才一边关门，一边说创伤外科充满挑战性，永远要面对全新的状况，她非常喜欢在这样的情况下仍然能保持镇定的头脑所带来的成就感。

他听了之后开玩笑，哪怕大多数时候来急诊室的都是喝酒喝倒在路边的醉汉？

16

她从来没想过最后发生的事情是他被送进急诊室。他喝了酒，他没有醉，他倒在马路边，醒来，入院，离开。

她怎么可能想到呢？他一直是和她并肩作战的对手，是走到病床边询问她这回给他送了个什么患者的同事，也是站在手术台上和她齐心协力面对挑战的搭档。

这样一个人，怎么会倒在路边，被送到医院来？

17

她竟然觉得有些好笑。他在酒吧受伤，被送进急诊室，在她的手术台上回天乏术，在她负责的病房里去世。这是多么荒诞的事情。

但笑着笑着，她感觉到脸颊湿了。

18

州内部分解禁后，她久违地一个人去了Crowleys，按照规定，酒吧只能在室外开放提供餐食。她在玻璃墙外坐下，点好单，隔着玻璃往里看，酒吧室内已经不复原样，一些椅子被倒放在桌子上，一部分桌椅则被搬到了室外。倒是恰好隔着一面玻璃墙在窗边的桌椅被保留下来，以便放置顾客打包外带的食物。

老板送来她点的小吃，还给她带了半瓶酒和折成信封样子的纸巾。

她已经很久没喝酒了，今天也没有要酒。但她刚跟老板对上目光，就听到对方说：“这是他的。我看到了报纸上的讣告，我很遗憾。”

“谢谢。”她以为自己已经说不出话了，但言语不受驱使地咕嘟涌动。

“他有一天晚上自己一个人过来，就坐在这里。”老板指了指和她一墙之隔的桌子，“那天晚上他也没喝酒，只是叫了些小吃，自己一个人坐在这里写。我问他要不要纸，他也不要。

“后来你们不再一起喝酒之后，他一个人来过，自己闷头坐在吧台那里喝。我当时问过他，要不要把酒和信拿走，他说不用，先跟酒一起放着。我就压在酒瓶下面了。

“你们以前不是说过吗？如果自己出了什么事，在这里剩下的酒就归对方。如果两个人一起出事，酒就归Dr. Glassman。说实话，这段时间我一直很担心，万一你们都出了事可怎么办。还好你终于来了。

“他没有说信是不是给你的，但我看到你的名字写在上面，就交给你处理了。看或者不看，扔掉或者留着。总之，酒和信都是你的了。”

她接过信，开了酒，自己往杯子里倒了一杯，没有加冰，是他惯常的喝法。然后将信塞到了酒瓶下，一边默默吃东西，一边喝酒。

吃完饭，喝完酒，她才又把信抽出来拆开。说是信，实则只是两张纸巾，上面残留着干了的水痕。也许是他写信时手是湿的，或者是老板的酒架上滴了水。她将两张纸巾分开，第一张上只有短短的几行字。

_Aud,_

_恭喜！我为你骄傲。_

_又及，我爱你。_

_Neil._

纸巾上除了几道深深折痕，还留有揉成一团后又展开极力铺平的痕迹。Lim定睛盯着手里的纸巾，水洇开了墨迹，模糊了他的语言，干结在上面。她将第一张拿开，看到了第二张，这张纸巾上有许多涂抹的痕迹，字迹因而变得难以辨认。

_嗨，Aud，我也不知道我在做什么，只是想给你写封信。_

_过去的这些年里，你一直是我的同事、朋友、搭档，唯独不是爱人。我从未想过我们会是很好的一对，但你看，我们现在不就是吗？过去这四周非常棒，这不是随口说说而已，我真的这么想。_

_我喜欢我们一起工作时的感觉，喜欢你仍然像过去一样打趣我、取笑我，但眼里却有着只有我能看到的爱意。_

_你天赋出众。没错，你确实很勤奋，但你也资质过人。我曾经很嫉妒你总能想到巧妙的方案，又总是知道如何合适地完成手术。但更多的时候，我很荣幸能够跟你并肩前行。如果不是你，我也不会成为今天的我。你推动我更加努力地工作，做一个更好的人。你鼓舞着我。_

_好吧，也许我不该再写下去了。我想你差不多要从青木的办公室里出来，我得告诉你我在这里等你了。我只是希望你知道，我真的希望这段感情可以走下去，以及，我也不知道，我想我还希望能把这些蠢话放到婚礼誓词里。_

字迹到这里就匆匆而止。

Lim记得那一天。虽然她一走到他身边就迫不及待地告诉他，自己接受了新工作，但心里却始终有几分忐忑。然而那一丝不安很快就在他温柔的目光和明亮的笑容里尽数消散。她在他身边坐下，他拉住她的手，一句话都还没说就先高兴地亲吻了她，然后才松开手，很兴奋地说，我为你而骄傲。

19

她喝了太多的酒，多得她已经不记得自己究竟是怎么回到床上的了。宿醉让她在夜里痛苦而干渴地醒了过来。她跌跌撞撞地下床，站不稳，走不直，只能扶着墙去厨房接水。

20

看到他就坐在她的沙发上，她几乎被吓得整个人撞到了墙上。墙体冰冷的触觉逼退了她体内残留的酒精，她靠在墙上，盯着沙发上的人看。

不，这不可能。她想。这是假的Melendez，是场梦。

“Melendez，是的，Melendez。”她喃喃，他的名字破口而出。

“又回到了Melendez，嗯？”沙发上的他也开了口，那是她对他最早的称呼，也是历时最久的称呼，“又回到了原点。”

这张脸显得很陌生，她太久没有见过这个人了。

“你是不是再也没看过我的照片？”他坐在沙发上一动不动，目光却追随着因站立不稳只能贴着墙左摇右晃的她，“只记得变了样的我吗？”

这句问话让她再也站不住，直接跪倒在地。她扶着墙站起来，想看清楚他的脸，却因为满脸泪水，怎么也看不清。她一路碰撞着终于摸索到沙发的另一头，跌坐在他对面，反反复复喊他的名字。Melendez，Neil，Neil Melendez。

在她的呼喊止息后，他说：“谢谢你没有做惠普手术，我知道这不是个容易的决定。”

“好吧，我凭什么做决定呢，我只是遵从你的意愿罢了。”她平静下来，极力克制自己的情绪，抽噎也奇迹般地止住了。

“我们要聊一下Claire吗？”他问。

“不。”她拒绝了。

“那么，我们可以聊聊你吗？”他说。

她不说话，他便当作是默许，继续说：“Audrey，你会有很好的生活，放下我，好好工作，去喝酒去跟法官吵架去做什么都好，你会有很棒的生活。”

“也许会很棒、但是不再有你的生活。”她发现自己可以说得更多了，“你知道吗？我们对这一切，你和我之间，我们拥有的这一切，太习以为常了。我从来没有想象过有一天你会从我的生活中消失，我们在一起度过的时间，对我来说，恐怕是家人之外最长的了。”

他微笑着回应：“对我来说也是这样。”

她吞咽了一下，说：“我不想失去你，怎么样都好，哪怕你跟Claire一起我也不在乎。”

“你不在乎吗？”他仍然微笑问道。

“好吧，我在乎。但是，比起你的死，我宁愿看到你跟Claire每天成双成对在我面前晃来晃去。这我还可以承受。”她也笑了。

他轻轻摇头：“Aud，你知道那不会发生的。”

她打断他：“不，没有什么不会发生的。我本来以为，我们之间需要的只是一些时间，等我适应了这个职位，等我们慢慢找到工作上的节奏，我们就可以坐下来认真地重新谈一谈我们之间的感情。”

“当然。”

她挣扎着说：“但现在，什么都没有了。你撒手就走了，留下我一个人在这里，我经过你的办公室，总是会想起来这么多年里我们拥有过的日子。我很痛苦。”

眼前的他一如既往般温柔：“Aud，我知道。”

但她知道，这不是真的。她摇摇头：“不，你不知道。你已经死了，你连痛觉都不会有。”

“我当然知道。我看着你奄奄一息地躺在床上，我知道那有多痛。”

“但我活下来了。你没有。”

“我们又要开始吵架了吗？”他问。

她沉默不语。

于是他又问：“Aud，你知不知道，所有这些都只是你想象出来的我？”

她擦干眼泪，望向他的脸，望进他的眼睛里：“你什么意思，你说的这些话，都是我一厢情愿的想象，不是真实的吗？”

“不，Aud，这是想象，但也是真实的。因为你心里的我，就是真实的我。”

她无法控制自己的眼泪直流而下，她凝视着他，但泪水再度模糊了他的模样。

“我爱你，Aud。但你要放下了。”他温声说，又念了一遍她的名字，“Aud，我要走了。”

“Neil——你还会回来吗？”她想上前抱住他，却发现自己已经失去了力气，深深地陷在沙发里，动弹不了，连手指都牢牢定住了。他们之间只隔着一格沙发的距离，但她跨不过去。

“也许吧。”他说出了她熟悉的那个词，“Aud，我跟你说过吗，在墨西哥，我们有个说法，只有当一个人被彻底忘记的时候，他才会真正离去。”

“Neil，我怎么会忘记你。”她拼命摇头。

“但你要放下我。”他叮嘱道，“我知道工作对你来说很重要，但答应我，偶尔，偶尔也要允许自己放松一下。Andrews还等着坐外科主任的位置呢，你不能把自己累垮了。”

21

虽然难以启齿，但她必须承认，他去世的那一天，是她很长一段时间以来，第一次一夜无梦安睡到天明。那是第一夜，也是唯一一夜，她不必费尽力气克制自己一想到复合就蠢蠢欲动的心，不必再为工作和感情之间难以抉择的矛盾而痛苦挣扎。她可以死心了，和他一起的这条路已经走到了尽头。

22

她也不知道自己前一夜究竟都喝了些什么酒，醒来头痛欲裂，嗓子干渴。她扶着墙摇摇晃晃地光脚踩在地板上，迷迷糊糊地想，是暖气坏了吗，这地板为什么冰冷刺骨。

走到客厅，她无意识地望了眼沙发，上面空无一人。

23

随着时间的流逝，COVID-19渐渐成了医院正常运转的一部分。他们保留了隔离区，同时开始恢复一些此前因疫情而被中止的国际人道主义援助项目。

Lim询问Andrews的意见，看新来的医生能不能去做一台手术。他却反过来推她亲身上阵：“无意冒犯，你既上相，又是女性，还是少数族裔，你知道什么最吸引眼球吗？你这样的独角兽。你知道吸引眼球能带来什么吗？钱。”

她不愿意，以自己不适合来推辞。

Andrews却说：“你是创伤外科医生，什么手术做不了？而且你还是外科主任。”

“而你是个混蛋。”

“我是一名整形外科医生。”Andrews看着她，顿了顿，又说，“提醒你一句，那个混蛋会选择自己做手术的。”

原来她可以骂出混蛋这个词了。

24

中秋节前夕，Reznick请Lim帮忙推荐月饼，好让她可以放到诊所去哄哄小孩子。Lim直接买好送到了诊所前台。

当天下班时，她在自己的办公桌上，看到了一张一美金纸币，正中央有明显折痕。她想，月饼可比塔可贵多了。她亏了。

25

她把那一美金用相框裱了起来，放到了书柜上。

26

刚从台湾回到美国的时候，她总是难以适应钱币的面值，害怕要在一堆碎钞散币里找齐准确的金额。而一美金一直是所有纸币中她最熟悉也最能带给她安全感的一张，陪她度过了最难熬的适应期。

她一开始觉得要习惯一个崭新的地方好难，后来又想，原来重新开始也没有那么不易。

27

有一天她听到新来的住院医生们讨论等COVID-19过去之后，大家要如何回到从前的生活。

但她想，她永远回不去了。她已经被这段匆促而漫长的时光永远地改变了，这之前的生活，这之后的生活，两者永远都不一样了。也许COVID-19最后会变成一种很普通的疾病，就像流感，就像肺炎，它不会像天花一样在疫苗的帮助下消失，也不会像SARS一样随着季节的变化自然地隐退，只会常驻于人们的生活中。也许会有每年更新的疫苗，也许医生可以对症下药，但病毒本身或许在很长一段时间里都不会消失。

事实上，现在不就是这样吗？感染病毒的人数日增，但重症患者少了，急诊室也不再陷入瘫痪，他们总算可以在保留隔离区救治COVID-19患者的同时，恢复接诊其他患者的区域。

她已经适应了COVID-19笼罩之下的生活。慢慢地，她也会适应他离开之后的生活。

28

她去了一趟墓园，给他带了一束花。她没有说什么，她想，如果他真的能听到，那么不必等她开口，他应该也能听见。

29

从墓园回到医院后，她来到阳台上。这是一个没有月光的夜晚，只能看到数不尽的星星在夜的尽头闪耀。她想起他们还在一起的日子。有时候次日不用上早班，两个人就一起在他家的露台上喝酒闲聊，看广袤无垠的夜空，想象遥远的宇宙中，是否在某个未知的角落里，也有像他们这样的一双人，注视着同样的繁星。

她又想起他们最后一次一起做手术时救治的患者，一个朝气蓬勃的未来宇航员。在为她动手术的机械臂上，他们曾一起留下自己的名字。她什么时候才能得偿所愿飞上太空呢？到那个时候，她会记得带上那只机械臂吗？

Lim想，终有一日，她自己的肉身也将随时间而消亡。在那之后，除了这幽暗中点缀着星光的晚空之外，也许只剩下写着他们名字的机械臂还记载着他们共同存在过的痕迹，并在数光年之外的太空一隅守望着他们生活过的这颗蔚蓝星球。

FIN.


End file.
